


Working late again?

by GabbyMarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyMarie/pseuds/GabbyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot that reallyyyyy sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working late again?

"Working late again?"  
"Yeah, sorry babe. I've got a lot of papers to fill out. I should be home in a couple of hours, bye!"  
Zayn hangs up the phone with a click, just as his office door opens wide.  
"Hey big boy."  
"Mhm hey."  
Liam, Zayns co-worker walks from the door over to Zayns desk, leaning on his palms, shirt unbuttoned. Zayn smiles at Liams rippling abs, glistening with sweat. Someone must have turned the heat up.  
Zayn undoes his tie, letting it fall. He gets up, and walks over behind Liam, an erection growing. He grabs the collars of Liams shirt pulling them back, Zayn stares for a moment, then back to undressing Liam. "Your turn." Liam says, turning around, unbuttoning Zayns buttons.  
"I like your tattoos." Liam growls, running his fingers up and down the designs. Zayn nods, and brings his lips to Liams collarbone. He traces little hickeys down to the hem of Liams tight Calvin Klein briefs, dropping Liams drawers, and well... he then goes to work. Zayns holding Liams hips as his head bobs back and forth, his one hand reaching behind, preparing Liam. Liam cums into Zayns mouth, letting out a low groan. He swallows, licking his lips, then flipping Liam around so his palms are pressed into the top of the desk. Zayn flings his boxers to the side as he grabs onto Liams hips and lines himself up. Without saying 'Ready', he thrusts in, Liam moaning with pleasure as he grips the desk. Zayn thrusts harder, if possible. Trying to reach Liams prostate. Liam screamed, Zayn not totally sure if in pleasure, or agony. But he continued to hit the spot. He was coming towards his climax, letting out a loud scream as his orgasm ripped through him. He hadn't been paying attention, but his door was open with a figure standing there. He noticed eyes on him, and he turned. There was his husband.  
"I knew it." Niall glared, throwing his wedding ring to the floor, storming out.


End file.
